Silver Bellflowers
by Hikari Kokoro
Summary: Tonight is the night of a big ball for highschool and last dance dedicated to school for Kikyo. Will things go according to dreams? A SessKik Christmas One-shot!


Disclaimer : A SessKik Christmas one shot. I know…a little late…but… Please no flaming. Set in modern times, cause it would be a bit tricky to play a Christmas in feudal Japan without going OOC. Lol. Enjoy! Note : I will update my other fics a.s.a.p.!!

Silver Bellflowers

White snow glistened as it gently fell from the darkening sky. Cold breezes whispered the news through the snow stained green of fresh smelling pine trees of the forest. It told much…it was going to be a white Christmas this year.

The smell of hot chocolate streamed from the living room as well as the heat from open fire underneath the chimney. Inside a set hot stove, a nice roasting ham, atop dinner baking with the likes of brown sugared carrots, delicious looking mashed patotoes, and more of the appetizing food that could make anyone's mouth water.

A sweet humming sang a tune playing softly from the radio. Christmas tunes of course. Purple oven mitts placed down fresh from the oven bread before taking the mitts off revealing tender pale hands. Soft, bright topaz blue eyes searched about the table, setting everything perfectly and properly. Long raven hair with blue highlights was tied back in a thick loose ponytail, and full rose tainted lips parted slightly to have a sneak taste of how the bread tasted.

"Perfect." Her divine feminine voice stated with a purifying satisfied smile.

She turns to the window for a quick glance at the snow falling heavier and heavier. The roads looked completely iced and were eerily still and silent. No birds or any movement about. A small shiver ran up her spine and she frowns slightly.

/I hope this doesn't affect the dance tonight…/ she thinks sadly.

The mere soft taps of footsteps invaded her thoughts and she averts the deep sky blue orbs to a girl around fifteen, had hair like her's only a bit shorter and thinner, and the remarkably same blue eyes. It was her younger twin, Kagome.

"Kikyo…I'm all ready for the dance!" she spins showing off the pretty blue dress she wears. It had sparkling glitter all about, and showed off her legs a bit as it cut off above her knees.

Kikyo clapped with a smile of approval about her face. "You look gorgeous, sister." She says. "Inuyasha will surly fall in love with you all over again." She said, but couldn't help but frown on the inside the faintest bit.

Last year Inuyasha had dumped Kikyo because of a misunderstanding. He was once her's. It must've been the worst year of her life. Because of Naraku…a gangster who had crushed on Kikyo for a while. He tricked the both of them into believing we were cheating on each other. Thank the gods Naraku was gone for now. No one really knew where he fled to, but he's gone. Hopefully to stay vanished.

Kikyo then smiled. For she had gotten something even better out of it…her one true love. Sesshoumaru. He was a like a god…a popular tough guy whom mostly all the girls admired…and fate had set 'her' with him. She could never be so happier. A faint blush escaped onto Kikyo's soft, now warm cheeks and she shook her head slightly, cursing her white skin for failing her.

"Erm…Kikyo? Are you gonna get ready soon?" Kagome voice broke her thoughts about the pretty boy and Kikyo blinks and gasps slightly at the clock.

"Oh yes…Kagome…will you take over cooking until I'm done?" Kikyo makes a quick bow and looks to her sister in a begging way.

"Sure…" Kagome smiles and goes over to the stove, beginning to stir the cooking food with the big wooden spoon. "It smells delicious!" Kikyo heard her call as she ran up the steps in a quick jog up to her peaceful room.

She flipped on the light, brightening the room. Purple wallpaper with creative rouge markings appeared before her. The usual white sheeted bed with the pretty bellflowers decorated about the soft fabric. The computer sat there blank in the corner underneath the shelves of cute plush animals and expensive Japanese dolls with beautiful kimonos.

She moved over to her closet, opening it and searching for a quick moment before a smile played across her features and she pulls out a gorgeous soft white dress made of a silky materal, with beautiful blue flowers marking the white areas of the dress. She quickly pulls it on and looked upon herself. A more fuzzy soft material was used for a collar, and a split came up both sides of her long modeled legs.

Turning to the mirror, she saw the true reflection inside. A flawless face, a beautiful gown for the Snowball. Her fingers frantically putting on a little bit of pink lipstick, and some light blue eye shadow. She blinks letting the long eyelashes and eyelid cover the beauty and bright blue orbs once, twice before smiling pretty to her reflection satisfied. She was ready. Said her appearance.

But on the inside her heart was skipping beats. She had went to many dances before…but she never had gone with Sesshoumaru. She must say, she was a bit nervous. It was also her last dance she'd probably ever have dedicated to highschool. For she was officially 17, soon to be 18. She clasped her hands together, then reaching down and pulling long white gloves over her hands that matched the dress she wore.

She closed her eyes, in dream land for a mere minute. But it turned into a special moment of beauty and romance to her. As she pictured handsome Sesshoumaru in the black tuxedo, the mischievous smirk crossing the honey sweet lips of his, and the beautiful long white, silver hair of his, braided back. And he would reach out his hand to her, and she would dance…dance with him, both dancing so gracefully. Like god's angels invading earth's presence. Holy lights surrounding them…and gentle slow rhythms of music…

'_Brrriiiiinng! Brrriiiiinng!' _

The sharp sound of a phone broke her thoughts again and she turns fast, heart still thumping against her chest. She quickly assists herself up and reaches for the phone of her bedroom.

"Kikyo! Are you gonna get that? I'm too busy now!" Kagome calls.

"Hello? Higurashi home." Kikyo answered.

"Hey, where's Kagome?" a familiar voice demands on the phone and Kikyo gasps slightly.

"Inuyasha?"

"Duh! Who else would it be? Now where's Kagome!" he demanded sharply in a irritated and arrogant voice.

Kikyo grew into a tight glare. "She's down stairs at the moment. I was gonna go get her but since you asked so nicely I think I might be too tired to get up now." Her voice was too, irritated and sarcastic.

She heard Inuyasha sigh on the other end before going into a begging voice. "Come on, Kikyo. Please get Kagome on the phone." He says making her smirk satisfied and put the receiver down.

"Kagome! Phone!!" Kikyo called, listening on the receiver to make sure Kagome picked it up before slamming the phone down and trotting out of her room and down the stairs to take back over the cooking job.

Soon enough Kikyo found herself daydreaming once more, and staring out the snowflake stained window, where everything in view was white and icy. She shivered at the thought of going out. Setting the table she went back to her thoughts of Sesshoumaru. Hopefully she wouldn't see…Naraku. But like she had thought before, he hadn't been seen in months. He had to have fled to another town…another state hopefully!!

Steaming warm food streamed from the pots and bowls as they were tenderly put upon the set table cloth by plates and silverware. But the two sisters didn't dare eat in fear for their clean dresses and made their mother and grandfather promise leftovers for later.

"Oh…don't worry, we won't eat all this delicious food. You two look gorgeous no matter what anyway. Go have yourselves a good time now." Their mother encouraged, with the soft motherly look in her brown eyes.

After what seemed like hours the doorbell finally rang, and the two twins each greeted their boyfriends who stood at the door. No doubt they had been fighting along the way, since they were always fighting all the time anyway. Even about who should push the doorbell…

Sesshoumaru and Kikyo called the front seats while Inuyasha and Kagome sat in the back, looking out the windows and seeing how the snow did fall with the wind blowing it along the way. Sesshoumaru's expression was serious as usual, as he took to driving to the large high school which wasn't so far away.

Sesshoumaru gracefully assists himself from the car and holds up a hand for Kikyo to wait a moment as he walks over, opening her door, and offering his hand to her in a small bow. Kikyo smiles with a small blush and nods her head with a small thanks as she gets out from the car.

Her ankle suddenly bends wrong and she falls into his chest instead of making a graceful movement, and her face turns bright red.

"Oh…excuse me…" she said, slightly wincing in pain as she tries to straiten up but she finds Sesshoumaru's arms tight around her waist in a warm embrace at that. His sweet lips digging through the thickness of her raven hair. Silver locks mixing with black…Golden orbs closed in delight of her body against his.

Kagome places a hand to her mouth and giggles at the sight. "Aren't they cute together Inuyasha?" she questions the younger brother.

"Yeah…lovely…now come one. Let's go in." Inuyasha offers Kagome a hand and Kagome smiles as she accepts it and walks in with him.

Kikyo pulls away slowly and strokes a hand through his silky hair. "Maybe…we should enter the building?" she questions with a small but warm smile.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru nods slightly and looks towards the highschool. "I bet…no one will look as beautiful as my Kikyo, though." He comments before starting to walk, leaving Kikyo there with an amazed expression on her face.

Sesshoumaru stops, not looking back. "Coming?" he questions.

Kikyo blinks snapping out of her stare and jogs up to his side with a nod and together they enter the warmed up building.

Inside was many beautiful decoration. Bells chimed along green and red fur taped up onto the walls, and a huge pine tree sat in the corner. Atop was a brilliant angel in a white garment, and red, blue, and green orbs mixed with sweets like gingerbread and tasty candy canes clung onto the fresh smelling tree limbs. A disco ball formed green, red, and yellow bright colors onto the dance floor, and romantic music was heard off to where the DJ sat. Lovely couples danced about the floor, dancing perfectly to the music. Even those who could not dance where intrigued somehow to move slowly…gracefully.

Even on the entrance there was a surprise. A mistletoe to be exact, sitting upon a green reef. Kikyo noticed and blushes deeply again stopping Sesshoumaru with a smile and pointing up towards the mistletoe.

"You know what that means…" she smiles with a small chuckle.

Sesshoumaru stares to it then to her with a slight smirk about his gorgeous face and he leans down to her height, his lips brushing against hers before both giving themselves a deep peck on each others soft lips, and opening their pretty eyes to gaze upon each other's dazed expressions.

Kikyo then put her arm through his and they continued to enter, handing their tickets and continued to walk onto the dance floor.

Sesshoumaru bowed and offered his hand again but for a different reason.

"May I?" he questions longingly and Kikyo accepted his hand, letting him lead onto the dance floor. It was a true night to remember as they gracefully swarmed the dance floor, in each other's arms and tight embrace, never letting go, moving ever so gracefully to the rhythm of soft flowing music.

Kikyo rested her head into his well built chest and smiles comfortably. The fresh strong scent of his very scent entered her lungs and she gave a sigh. She too from his view smelled so delicious, buried in sweet perfume and shampoo. He couldn't help but not take his gaze from her beautiful, relaxed face. And those sweet soft lips…

After tiring out from all the dancing that began, Kikyo pulls away slightly and looks Sesshoumaru in the eyes.

"Sesshoumaru…?" she cups his face and tilts her head slightly.

"Hm?" he questions from his throat softly.

"I…I love you." She purrs sweetly and kisses him for a long moment of honey sweetness. She then feels her mouth's dryness and bows with a quick smile and goes off to the refreshment stand, pouring herself some punch. The cool delicious flavor entered her mouth and she swallowed grateful to have something refreshing in her dry mouth.

But she nearly spit it all over the floor when she saw a familiar…horrible sight staring her right in the eyes.

Cold blood-brown eyes locked onto her. She felt herself unable to pull away from his gaze. Long wavy jet black hair flowed down his back, rested over the black leather jacket.

Kikyo froze in place. "Naraku…" she whispers.

Sesshoumaru sat aside in one of the chairs eagerly awaiting the return from his beloved Kikyo. He noticed another girl standing beside him, waiting for him to turn but he refused.

"Your Sesshoumaru, right?" a feminine voice questions him.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru finally turns to face her. She was a women with dark red-brown eyes, black hair pulled up tight atop her head, though it seemed shoulder length had she wore it down. She was dressed in a black dress with a long revealing split at the legs and shiny glitter sprayed upon it, giving it more design. She wore a red lipstick and was sorta averagely pretty in the face.

"I am Kagura. I've been looking for you…" she tries showing off a sexy smirk but it doesn't seem to take affect on him.

"What for?" Sesshoumaru questions trying to ignore the fact she was hitting on him.

"You see…I'm all alone tonight…and was wondering if a gentlemen like you would come talk with me. I've some things to discuss." She holds out a hand to him and tilts her head towards the dance floor.

Sesshoumaru coldly refuses it by glaring her in the eyes.

Naraku slowly approaches Kikyo, as though a predator cautiously approaching prey. How those cold eyes burned her heart so.

"Naraku…I thought you were gone." Kikyo hissed.

"Glad to see you too, Kikyo." Naraku smirks. "My how lovely you've become. But fear not…I'm not here to steal your or anything. I've come because I wish to talk to you. It's about…your boyfriend." Naraku turns to Kagura giving the slightest nod when Kikyo wasn't looking.

"Sesshoumaru? What about him?" Kikyo turns her gaze to Sesshoumaru and gasps. Kagura was sitting on his lap, hands at his shoulders and staring him romantically in the eyes. Though Sesshoumaru was glaring back. Kikyo smiles. For she was too smart to fall for that.

"I see your sister has become quite friendly with my lover. But maybe if you wouldn't give a sign to her to attack him so, she wouldn't be that way." Kikyo smirks at Naraku.

Naraku gives a glare to Kikyo. "You…"

"Oh yes, Naraku. I've played your game. And at one point I though nobody could beat it….until now." She smirks and rudely leaves him standing there, glaring.

He glares, beginning to plot once more before smirking and slinking off into the lurking shadows.

Sesshoumaru pushes Kagura off as he sees Kikyo coming and straitens, giving another glare towards Kagura and assists himself to her side, going out onto the dance floor once more.

Every great day has it's end. Just like every dream had it's end. About all the couples were tired out. Some, making out. But little by little all of them began their leave, throwing trash into garbage on the way out, or giving the girl their coat. Yes. What a winter day indeed. But just when Kikyo thought the dream was over…a small nightmare began invading her thoughts. Naraku.

Sesshoumaru, about the ride home seemed slightly not him self. He had a serious expression, sure. But Kikyo knew he was hiding nervousness towards something. Inuyasha and Kagome cuddled up in the backseat, talking about how great the dance was before falling asleep. It was quite dark out now, but only 8:38pm as the clock read.

"Would you and your brother like to join us for dinner, tonight?" Kikyo asked Sesshoumaru out of the blue catching him off guard a bit.

"Sure." He shrugs, then smirks.

Then grew the eerie silence, all except for the car motor's purr and the soft radio which was turned down to begin with. Kikyo gazed out the window watching snow fall. It had slowed down in the past hours. Soon she felt the car stop and knew she was home. She opened the door, shivering as snow hit her ankles but somehow made her way to the door.

Inuyasha and Kagome had quickly woken and went inside, arm through arm together, probably going to dig in the dinner for all over them had empty stomachs if you didn't count some sweets from the ball.

She felt a strong hand suddenly take her own and stopped. Turning surprised at Sesshoumaru she blinks towards him.

"Something wrong?" she questions with a concerned expression playing across her gorgeous features.

Silently, Sesshoumaru gets down on one knee, holding out a black case in his hand, up to her so she could see. His finger then flicks the case up to reveal the most beautiful diamond ring Kikyo had ever seen in her lifetime. A giant pure diamond seemed to shine and sparkle with the snowy background as it sat upon a pure golden loop.

"Kikyo…will you marry me…right after collage?" he questions. Gorgeous golden eyes stare longingly into her beautiful blue ones and she smiles, a tear forming in one eye as she leaps forward and hugs him.

"Oh Sesshoumaru…" she sobs slightly. "Of course I will!" she whispers before kissing his ear and nuzzling his neck. He smirks and embraces her back, feeling the wet tear stream down her face he pulls her back slightly, kissing the salty drop away before sitting her down at the end of the car.

From there their lips lock once more, as he pushes something up her long leg, moving and tugging at her dress very slightly.

"Don't open your eyes…" she feels his lips smile on her lips as he whispers to her. "Until now…" he says after a wait of his hands slipping off of her leg.

She looks down to see a light blue guarder with white material as a finishing touch on her leg. His two fingers reach down intertwining the long blue piece of it and taking it in his mouth, between teeth with a smile. Kikyo chuckles as he puts the ring onto her finger and swoops her up to carry her in.

That very night Kikyo sat up late, at her desk with a bright lamp turned on at her side. She was writing in something. Her diary. She gave a small yawn and eagerly kept writing.

_Dear Diary,_

_Tonight was a night to remember. For it was my last highschool dance…and first beginning of a beautiful life. For I thought this night could not be any better…until Sesshoumaru, my Sesshoumaru offered his hand in marriage to me. We will be wed shortly after collage. Though I will try and forget the fact Naraku is still in this very town. But even his thickly black heart cannot penetrate our love. The strong love I feel for Sesshoumaru is as unbreakable as his embrace towards me. I will never forget how much fun tonight was. He danced like an angel…as much as he looks like one too. He even commented me from the beginning. I don't think I ever did stop blushing. Now I can't wait until I graduate…for tonight was like a dream dreamt from an Angel._

_Kikyo_


End file.
